Loss
by Slayer70
Summary: Follows Season 6 with an alternate ending. (altered) The Council requests Buffy's help in destroying a vampire base led by Drusilla. A series of bad events follow, which eventually lead to the unification of the vampires under the rule of a queen.


Loss

_Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer:_

_            Buffy had gotten rid of the evil terrorizing Sunnydale this time. It was at a greater cost than ever though. She had lost a loved one, her best friend, __Willow__. Black magiks had taken over her after her girlfriend was murdered. It was a very tough battle, fighting her best friend, but in the end, she triumphed. _

_            Buffy could not handle __Willow__ by herself. Even after Giles had returned with powerful magik, the two still could not stop __Willow__'s power. Buffy had to leave Giles and save the others. __Willow__ drained Giles of the magik that he had. Meanwhile, Buffy prevented Xander, Dawn, Andrew, and Jonathan from getting killed by the giant fireball. _

_After her and Dawn successfully escaped the giant hole they had fallen into, Buffy hurried to Kingman's Bluff, where Willow was trying to make a pagan temple rise out of the ground. She was seriously getting beat, when a powerful sorcerer from the Coven in __England__ came to the rescue. She had felt that Giles had lost the powers they game him and teleported to Sunnydale to stop the witch._

_The sorcerer and __Willow__ used all their power to fight. In the end, __Willow__ lost. The sorcerer had no choice but to send her away. She was sent to another dimension, where she couldn't hurt anyone. Xander, Dawn, and Anya were deeply upset. Buffy and Giles seemed unfazed by the lost. _

Buffy's House:

            "Dawn!" Buffy called, "You better hurry or Xander is going to leave without you!"

            Dawn came rushing down the stairs. She grabbed her lunch out of Buffy's hand and headed out the door. Buffy smiled as she watched Dawn get in Xander's car and speed away.

            Buffy was getting used to the quietness around the house. It was only her and Dawn living there now. Sometimes it was nice that no one else lived there, but other times it was lonely. 

            She sat on the couch, just thinking about everything. That's when her mind wondered to Spike. She wondered where he had gone. After the incident at her house, he left. When she went to his crypt to have him watch Dawn while she went to fight Willow, Clem was there. He told her that Spike had gone away and didn't know when he would be back.

            There was a knock at her door, interrupting her train of thought. She rose to her feet and opened the door. Giles stood on the doorstep.

            "Hello Buffy," he said.

            "Hi Giles," she replied, "What's wrong?"

            "Nothing," he answered, "I was going to go job hunting and I figured that since you aren't doing anything, you wouldn't mind coming along."

            "Sure, I'd be happy to come along," she replied. 

That Night:

            Buffy had returned from her job hunt with Giles right after Dawn got home from school. Xander was also there waiting.

            "Sorry," Buffy apologized as she walked into the dining room, "I was out job hunting with Giles."

            "Its fine, Buffy," Xander said, "I just got Dawn dinner."

            "Do you think you could possibly watch after her for a little bit longer?" she asked, "I have to patrol."

            "No problem, Buff," he answered.

            "Thanks so much. I owe you big time," she said.

A Few Days Later:

            Buffy and Giles were sitting in the dining room. Dawn wasn't home. She had gone out to the movies with her friend Janice. Giles wanted to discuss something important with her. 

            "Buffy, the Council needs your help in investigating something."

            "Oh goodie," she replied, "The Council needs _my_ help."

            "Drusilla is back in Sunnydale. She has some kind of secret vampire organization operating here. The Council wants you to investigate and shut it down."

            "I see."

            "Since they believe that it's dangerous, they're getting Faith out of prison and sending her here to help."

            "Excuse me?!"

            "Yes?"

            "Faith?! Are you crazy?"

            "She is the only one that is strong enough to help you out. If you get hurt, there will be no one to back you up. That's why they're sending her."

            "What about Xander? He can help."

            "Xander isn't strong enough to back you up. That is why Faith is coming. Faith will be here any minute."

            "When am I supposed to do this?"

            "The _two_ of you need to do this as soon as possible so that no civilians are harmed."

            Just then, there was a knock at the door. Buffy went to open it.

            "Hey B," Faith said, "It's nice to see ya again."

            "Nice to see you too, Faith," Buffy said, not very thrilled.

            Buffy turned and headed back into the dining room. Faith could sense that Buffy did not want her around. She walked into the house and closed the door. She headed into the room where Buffy and Giles were seated

            "How's it going, Giles?" Faith asked, seeing him sitting there.

            "Fine and you?" he asked.

            "Five by five. I'm all ready for this mission thing," she told them.

            Buffy left the room and reemerged with two crossbows. She tossed one to Faith. 

            "Good luck," Giles said as the two left the house.

Cemetery:

            "So what's been going on around here?" Faith asked as the two walked through the cemetery. 

            "Nothing really," Buffy replied, "Just the usual vamps, demons, and apocalypses."

            "Sounds like fun," Faith said.

            The two walked in silence for a short while. Then Faith spoke up, breaking that silence.

            "I'm sorry, B," she said.

            "Sorry for what?" Buffy questioned.

            "You know, about all that trouble that I put you through back then. Like the whole turning to the dark side and trying to kill your boyfriend thing. And the body swap thing," she replied.

            "It's cool," Buffy replied. 

            She didn't know what to say. Buffy knew that Faith was being sincere. She felt better now.

            "Thanks Faith," she said.

            "For what?"

            "For realizing what you did and having the guts to apologize for it," Buffy told her.

            "Uh oh!" Faith said.

            "Uh oh?" Buffy questioned.

            She turned to face the direction that Faith was. A large group of vampires were heading towards them. There was a pretty, young vampire leading them. The group walked up and stopped several feet away from the two slayers.

            "So you're back in town, Dru?" Buffy questioned.

            "That's right pretty girly," Drusilla replied, "And this time my friends here will take care of you.

            The vampires charged and Buffy and Faith began firing bolts at them. These vampires were different, they were stronger. Buffy realized that Drusilla had trained these vampires very well.

            Faith got knocked to the ground. The vampires began beating down on her. She was bleeding and in a lot of pain. Buffy rushed to her aid and dusted a few. She helped Faith up and they continued fighting. 

            Buffy pulled a stake out of her back pocket and a vampire impaled itself on it. Suddenly, cold hands wrapped around the back of her neck and the grip began to tighten.

            "I caught a slayer in my pretty little hands," Drusilla sung as she began choking Buffy.

            "Faith!" Buffy gasped.

            The other slayer ran towards Buffy and Dru. Several vampires jumped in her way, preventing her from getting to Buffy. They hit her around a bit and then knocked her to the ground. She stood up and watched in horror as Buffy was being strangled.

            She didn't know what to do. She couldn't handle all of them, they were too strong. She couldn't save Buffy. She was useless. She panicked, turned, and ran into the darkness, leaving her stake lying on the ground. Buffy didn't see what had happened to Faith.

            "Do you actually think I'm going to bite you, pretty girl?" Dru asked. 

            Buffy didn't answer. She couldn't. Two vampires came up and tied chains around her arms and legs. Dru released her grip around Buffy's neck. She lay on the ground bound with chains.

            "If I kill you, another pretty will take your place. That's why I've come up with another plan. We're going to imprison you," Dru told her.

            Just then, a familiar bleach blonde vampire walked up to Drusilla. 

            "Good job, luv," he said, "I see you have captured the slayer."

            Buffy was hit on the head by something. Her vision got dark and the last thing she saw was Dru and Spike kissing.

Docktown:

            The guilt was too much for him. He had fled from the demon's cave and ended up on a boat. He passed out and when he awoke, he was back in Sunnydale. He couldn't take all the guilt that he had right now. Ever since that demon gave him what he wanted.

            _"You have endured the required trials," the demon said._

_            "Bloody right I have," Spike said, "So give me what I want. Make me what I was so Buffy can get what she deserves."_

_            "Very well," the demon said, "We will return your soul."_

_            It touched him across the chest. He screamed in pain._

            He stumbled along the docks and slowly made his way into a warehouse. He couldn't face Buffy after what he had done to her. He pulled open a large closet inside the warehouse and fell to the ground. He passed out.

Later that Night:

            Angel really needed to talk to Buffy. The only problem was that he couldn't find her. He had gone to her house, but no one was there. He figured that she was out patrolling and went to check out the cemetery.

            He searched around, but couldn't find her. He did find one thing though, a stake. He picked it up and began turning it over in his hand, examining it. It was definitely Buffy's. It had her scent on it. But someone else's scent was on it too. He just couldn't figure out whose.

            After searching the graveyard for a while, he decided just to give up and head home. He could always talk to her on the phone. He turned and headed out the cemetery. Just as he walked through the gates, he felt a prick on side of his neck. He reached and pulled something out of his skin. It was a dart. He fell to the ground and everything began to get dark.

            Just before he completely blacked out, he saw a familiar figure. 

            "Drusilla," he mumbled and then passed out.

            "This is perfect," she said, "I got my Angel too."

Buffy's House, The Next Day:

            Giles began to worry. Buffy and Faith still hadn't returned from their mission from the night before. After Dawn had gone off to school, he went out to search the cemetery. All that he found was a stake. 

            He headed home and called Angel in Los Angeles. He got Wesley, who told him that Angel was in Sunnydale looking for Buffy. Giles told him all about the mission that the Council had sent the two slayers on. Wesley informed that he would be there in a few hours to help out.

            Afterwards, Giles called the Council and informed them that Buffy and Faith had not returned. He feared the worst and told them that they were both dead. The Council informed him that only one new slayer was called. They came to realize that Buffy had most likely died and that Faith had fled and left Buffy to her doom.

            Xander and Dawn came in the door, just as Giles got off the phone. 

            "Where's Buffy?" Dawn questioned.

            "I have some very bad news," Giles began, "Why don't we all sit down?"

            The three of them sat down on the couch and Giles begun his story.

            "Buffy was sent out on a mission to investigate a vampire base that Drusilla was running here in Sunnydale. That was last night. Faith was freed from prison and sent here to help her and both of them went to check it out."

            "You think that Faith killed Buffy?" Xander questioned.

            "No, but let me finish," Giles said.

            "Sorry, go on," Xander said.

            "When neither of them returned, I went to the cemetery to check out the scene. I didn't find either of them. I only found this stake," he said, handing it to Xander.

            Xander looked it over a few times.

            "Yeah, this is definitely Buffy's," he said.

            "I called Angel in Los Angeles to have him come here and help look for Buffy. Wesley said that he was already here and wanted to talk with her. We figured that something happened to both of them so he is on his way here. Afterwards, I called the Council and told them what had happened," he continued, "They said that a new slayer had been called. We came to the conclusion that Faith fled town and left Buffy to die."

            "Oh my god," Dawn muttered under her breath. 

The Watcher's Council, England:

            "Both slayers have been killed," Quentin Travers said, addressing a small group of Watchers.

            "But sir, another girl has not been called," one of them replied.

            "I know," Travers said, "But I don't know why. I told Rupert that a new one had been called. So we need to figure this out."

            "What will we do?" another asked, "We have no one to guard the Hellmouth."

            "There is an ancient spell that we can do," Travers replied, "It involves fusing a girl with demon powers. It will make her a slayer temporarily though."

            "But that is like a death sentence, sir," one Watcher said, "We can't do that to some girl. It's bad enough having the slayer line as it is, but to give another girl this responsibility, that's wrong."

            "We have no other choice. It mush be done!" Quentin informed.

Buffy's House:

            Dawn had run up to her room and Xander just sat there, silently. It was obvious to Giles that he was hurt by the loss. Just then, the phone wrung. Giles answered it.

            "Rupert, I have some good news," Quentin Travers said.

            "What is it?" Giles asked.

            "We have the whereabouts of the new slayer."

            "Where is she?"

            "She is already in Sunnydale. She is vacationing there with her family. Go find her!"

            "I will get on it immediately."

            "Goodbye, Rupert."

            "Goodbye."

            Giles hung up the phone and grabbed his coat.

            "Where are you going?" Xander asked.

            "I'm going to find the new slayer. I will most likely not be back. I hope to see you around, Xander. I don't want to leave you here like this, but I must. I'm sorry. Goodbye," he informed and with that he was gone. 

            Xander sat there. Tears began forming in his eyes. First he lost his fiancé, then his best friend, Willow, and now his other best friend, Buffy. And now Giles had just walked out on him and Dawn like nothing had happened. He never saw Giles again.

Downtown Sunnydale:

            A loud scream pierced the air. No seemed to notice though. This type of thing always happened at night in Sunnydale. So no one took it as a shock. No came rushing to help the screaming person.

            Dani was just an ordinary girl from Erie, Pennsylvania. She and her parents were on vacation in Sunnydale. Her parents had allowed her to bring along her boyfriend, Jake, and her best friend, Sarah. 

            Of course, just as all tourists do, they broke the first rule of Sunnydale: Don't wonder the streets at night. They were attacked by a small group of strange looking people. Dani's father had attempted to fight them away, but they killed him. Then they went after her mother. 

            The vampires then heard someone approaching the scene. An older man had cautiously approached the scene, but ducked into an alley to avoid being seen. The vampires had sensed he was there and ran off into the darkness.

            "T-they j-just k-killed m-my p-p-parents," Dani stuttered.

Jake and Sarah were in shock and disbelief. They figured this was going to be a nice, quiet vacation to some southern California town that wasn't even on the map. None of them ever dreamed that something like this could happen.

            Just then, the older man walked out of the alley. He approached the teenagers. 

            "Thank God," he said to Dani, "I've found you."

            Wiping the tears from her eyes, she replied, "Excuse me? Who are you?"

            "My name is Rupert Giles," he said.

            "What do you mean, found me?" she asked, again wiping her eyes.

            "Let me explain," he began, "You are the new Chosen One. The one girl in all the world chosen to fight vampires. Sorry I kind of forgot exactly how that goes. It's been a while since I've been in this position.

            "Chosen One?" Dani questioned.

            "You are one crazy man," Jake said, wrapping his arm around Dani's waist and pulling her closer, "Come on, Dani. Everything will be okay. I promise."

            He faced her and gave her a hug. He was trying to comfort his girlfriend. Tears still dripped from her eyes, down her face. 

            "Let's get away from this wacko," Jake said.

            The three of them turned and headed down the street, away from Giles.

            "Wait!" he called, "You don't understand. This town is very dangerous. You could be killed!"

A Few Months Later:

            Of course as it is with all slayers, they don't believe what they hear about vampires. As always, after some great convincing, they end up believing and start their duty as vampire slayer.

            Dani was a well-rounded slayer. As with Buffy, she had friends help her to fight the forces of darkness. Giles had trained her well, even Wesley, who had come to Sunnydale, helped train Dani and her friends.

            Dani, Jake, and Sarah were walking through the cemetery one night, patrolling. Out of no where, a bleach blonde vampire sprung out from behind a crypt. Dani went into battle and she was doing fairly well. Unfortunately, he trapped her and bit her. 

            Her friends began panicking and jumped at the vampire, but were unsuccessful. The vampire had completely drained their friend. The next thing they knew, he slit his wrist and began feeding her the blood from his wrist.

            "I actually killed my first slayer!" the vampire exclaimed as he continued giving her his blood, "Dru said it would be hard, but it was very easy."

            With that, he put her over his shoulder and carried her away into the darkness. Jake and Sarah ran back to Giles and told him everything. 

Surprisingly, Sarah was the next chosen slayer after Dani. Luckily, she already knew a lot about slayers and fighting evil. She was determined to slay her friend.

Two Months Later:

            Dani had been turned into a vampire. She was the first slayer ever to be turned. She was so much stronger than the others. She used this power to unite all the vampires around Sunnydale. She became their queen. She commanded the vampires to take over Sunnydale and that's just what they did.

            People fled the town. Others stayed behind, afraid of what would happen. Xander was one of those that stayed. He lived with Dawn now. He had also gotten back together with his ex-fiancé, Anya. They were like a family. They vowed never to leave Sunnydale. They were sticking this apocalypse out. 

            The Watcher's Council had sent operatives to establish a small headquarters in Sunnydale. Giles, Wesley, Jake, and Sarah soon joined up with them. Their mission was to stop the demonic growth, kill the queen, and take back the town.

            One thing that had always bothered Giles was what Sarah had told him when Dani was bitten. She said that the vampire that turned her wore a leather duster and had bleach blonde hair. Giles had realized that this was Spike. The thing that troubled him was the fact that Sarah told him that Spike said, "I killed my first slayer!"

            Meanwhile, Buffy was placed in a cell in the queen's palace. She was locked up so that she couldn't kill herself or escape. Angel was also locked up. Neither knew that the other was in the same building. They were doomed to live the rest of their lives in prison cells. The world outside was crumbling around them and neither knew about it.

            The fate of Sunnydale and the world was in the hands of Sarah, Jake, Giles, and the Council. No one knew what the outcome of a huge battle against the queen would be, but they were willing to take a chance.


End file.
